Rainbow Dash X Nyan Cat
by WinterShard
Summary: What happens when you get a double rainbow? Find out as Rainbow Dash invites Nyan cat for a little fun.


As Rainbow Dash flew across the sky, a tail of rainbows following her, she ran into a rather odd creature. Something that could only be described as a cat pop tart with a rainbow tail. Rainbow, entreaged by this new found creature, apologized then asked, "what is your name?" to which all she got back was a rather rhythmical set of high pitched squeaks. Rainbow wasn't entirely sure what the strange cat had said, but she invited her to her house for a rest. Seeming to understand, the cat followed Rainbow home.

As they sat around the table the cat decided to start drawing on a piece of paper. She had drawn her name, or so though Rainbow. "Nyan" was written in puffy rainbow text on the paper. Rainbow asked if that was her name and the cat seemed rather pleased when Rainbow called her Nyan cat. So Nyan cat it was. As the drawing continued, a sonic rain boom was drawn in the background, Nyan cat speeding away from it. Rainbow had started to figure that Nyan cat had broken the rainbow dimension barrier. And since the last place a sonic rain boom had happened was here, it spit Nyan cat out here. Dash wondered how a cat-pop tart hybrid broke that barrier. It can only be broken if you hold the rainbow speed for over 10 hours. Not even she could hold it that long. As Nyan cat continued drawing it seemed she had no place left to go. She had no family and her old world was nothing but a sky filled with bubble stars.

Rainbow couldn't help but notice Nyan giving her shy glances every time she looked down to eat and look at her story drawing. Rainbow asked if she was okay and Nyan cat just blushed. Rainbow blushed too when she thought, she might not even be a she... she had just assumed. Rainbow suggested they move to the living room for TV. Rainbow pointed Nyan cat in the direction and gestured for her to go first. As Nyan hopped toward the living room dash strained to see if Nyan cat was a boy or girl. Nyan stopped and looked back for further direction but instead found a pony looking at her private parts. Embarrassed Rainbow looked away and blushed, though her curiosity found out that she was in fact a girl. After a second Rainbow felt a soft paw on her chin pulling her gaze to meet with Nyan's once more. Those deep black eyes seemed to ask Rainbow to come closer. Feeling an odd warmth throughout her whole body, Rainbow froze. Nyan took this opportunity and met Rainbow's lips with hers. Rainbow gasped and nearly sucked all the air out of Nyan cat's lungs. After a long warm kiss, Rainbow knew what Nyan cat really wanted. After all, she wanted it too. It's hard finding pleasure in Ponyville, Rainbow thought, I can't pass this opportunity up. Rather than the living room, Rainbow steered them to her bedroom. As Nyan walked, Rainbow noticed a bit of pink honey dripping from Nyan's legs. Nyan cat was ready. Rainbow put Nyan cat on her back and climbed on top of her. She felt the warmth of the odd shaped body and wet crotch. The kissed once more, this time more viciously. Letting their inner animal out.

Rainbow broke the kiss and let her tongue drag along Nyan's body. The taste of bread filled her palate. Nyan squealed with delight as Rainbow reached her crotch area. Pink juice had covered her vagina like frosting on a cake. Rainbow teased Nyan by liking all of the frosting up first before giving Nyan her pleasure. Finally Rainbow parted the fleshy skin of Nyan's vagina with her tongue. Skillfully Rainbow licked the walls inside Nyan cat. Nyan cat was squealing and squirming with delight. After Rainbow's tongue had gone blank from sugar over load, she realized Nyan was very close to climax. She eased out of Nyan cat and held some nectar in her mouth. As they kissed again, rainbow allowed Nyan to taste the sweet juice. Nyan nearly sucked it out of Rainbows mouth. They pulled apart and rainbow fell into Nyan's black eyes as much as Nyan cat fell into Rainbow's pink eyes. This moment seemed to last forever, they didn't want it to end. But sensing Rainbow was ripe for pleasure, Nyan worked her way down rainbows body. As she wiggle to Rainbow's wet vagina rainbow fell over from the shock of such intense pleasure. Like electricity tickled every part of her body. She began blushing as Nyan cat stood up and positioned herself just above rainbows legs. Rainbow closed her eyes and felt the flood of pure pleasure consume her. A lightning storm through her body, being so intense at her crotch she felt like it was going to explode. Realizing she too was very near to climax, she screamed "stop! I'm... going to cum!" with this Nyan stopped immediately, and so did the intense pleasure. It left behind a dull but forceful urge to finish the job. Wanting more fun Rainbow put Nyan cay back on her back. She then met in another kiss, but Rainbow also moved her hoof down Nyan cat's body. Feeling the cats fur stand on end like she had been rubbed all over with a balloon. Finally Rainbow felt the warm nectar of the cat's vagina, she began rubbing ever so gently back and forth across the rolls of skin. With every slid she felt Nyan's tongue squirm in her mouth. Nyan's vagina was so wet by this point Rainbow felt the honey dripping onto the bed. The folds of Nyan cats flower were parting for Rainbows hoof. Rainbow was curious and so very carefully began attempting to insert her hoof into Nyan cat's body. After a little effort it slipped right in. When it went rainbow felt Nyan cat inhale from her mouth leaving them both breathe less. Before she could continue Rainbow felt a soft paw meeting her area. And too, Nyan was inside Rainbow. The pulled in and out, in and out, tugging at each others most delicate pats, realizing a river of pleasure from both of their vaginas. Nyan was more than satisfied, but Rainbow wanted more. Nyan stopped as rainbow did. Nyan slid down and let Rainbow's juices pour into her mouth. Rainbow let this happen for a while before getting up and moving to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and the room got even warmer. Rainbow grabbed a rather large handled hairbrush and handed it to Nyan cat. At first Nyan looked confused but when rainbow turned around she understood. Again, rainbow felt something foreign moving inside of her, giving so much pleasure to her. After a few minutes of hairbrush pleasure the room had gotten plenty steamy and water sparkled in their fur as they stepped into the shower. Rainbow let the water run along her entire body, flowing across her neck then to her small breasts. Tickling her sensitive nipples. Then across her belly, and down around her already wet vagina. The water washing away the bodily water and tickling her. Nyan cat watched Rainbow begin stroking herself in front of her. Nyan cat enjoyed the show, but decided to join. She pulled Rainbow's hoof to her crotch and put her paw on Rainbow's crotch. They began slowly itching their extreme desire to go further into the pleasure. Leaving the world once more. The warm water ran down their arms and a few drops made it into their bodies, felling like warm pin pricks in contrast to the intense static filling their bodies already. Rainbow was just about satisfied now too. They let the warm water melt them together as they pressed against each other. A little while in this tender embrace and they were both ready for the finally. They dried off under the same towel, and Rainbow put Nyan back on the bed. She then put the strap on back in its box and prepared herself for the end. Rainbow wanted to climax at the same time, so she positioned herself so that her vagina and Nyan's vagina were pressed together and then she began viciously rubbing them together. Immediately the forceful pleasure returned. After a few minutes if rubbing, wet Rainbow nectar mixed with Nyan's sweet juice, they were ready to explode. Rainbow, squealing like a little filly who just won a race, Nyan singing like there was no tomorrow, it happened. The climax was wonderful. Ever muscle tightened in their bodies and a rush of pure exsacy washed them out into a pleasure sea. A rainbow exploded from both of their vaginas and connected them at the crotch. They felt each others pleasure as well as their own, which just amplified the experience by a million. After the sea washed them ashore, they began pulling away. A pool of rainbow juice had collected on the bed. They began another kiss and their eyes said, never let go. After an eternity in each others eyes they parted. Rainbows dripping from both of them, Rainbow walked Nyan cat to the bathroom where they got cleaned up. Once every last drop of rainbow had been thoroughly rubbed away, Nyan gestured that she must go. Rainbow pleaded with her to stay. Told her how lonely the nights got, and Nyan cat decided that this relation would be better than nothing. She decided to stay, and with this Rainbow was so delighted the let out a small squeal. Nyan figured this could work. They walked back to the bedroom and the laid down on the bed. It was terribly late and they wanted to get to sleep. Rainbow curled around Nyan cat's body and the warmth of the two bodies carried them off to sleep. They only thought on either of their minds being how magical this evening had been.


End file.
